hunterxonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Introduction
[Foursome ] Gon Hero Type: DPS tank Hero Position: Front row damage dealer Gon is the first hero that appears in the game, and the protagonist in anime. Finding his father is Gon's motivation for becoming a Hunter. After learning that his father is alive and is a Hunter, Gon decides to find traces of his father while obtaining a Hunter's License. One of the 7 applicants who pass the 287th Hunter Exam. Leorio Hero Type: Healer Hero Position: Back row healer He lost a close friend who couldn’t afford surgery in his youth and thus aspires to become a doctor. He attends the Hunter Exam because a Hunter has access to various privileges and resources that can help him study medicine. One of the 7 applicants who pass the 287th Hunter Exam. Kurapika Hero Type: Damage dealer Hero Position: Back row damage dealer The last survivor of the Kurta Clan. His goal is to recover the remaining pairs of Scarlet Eyes. In the final phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, he is evaluated as having the most balanced ability in all aspects and is granted the Hunter’s License. Later, he works for Dalzollene family as a bodyguard, waiting for the chance to take back the Scarlet Eyes. Killua Hero Type: Damage dealer Hero Position: Back row damage dealer At the age of 12, the middle child of the Zoldyck Family, injured his mother and second brother as he tried to take the Hunter Exam for fun. However, he was disqualified at the final phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. After a year of growth, he becomes the only applicant that passes the next Hunter Exam. [Those People ] Captain Hero Type: Defense tank Hero Position: Front row tank The first examiner Gon meets during the Hunter Exam. He looks more like an ordinary man rather than a Hunter. The Captain is full of adventurous spirit. When his ship encounters a storm, he doesn’t pull down the sail and successfully survives the storm. Ponzu Hero Type: Defense tank Hero Position: Front row tank A controller of bees, Ponzu is one of the examinees of the 287th Hunter Exam fails to get the Hunter License. She also appears in next year’s Hunter Exam which Killua attends. Later, she appears in Chimera Ant arc, uses her bees to bring SOS messages to Kite. However, when Pokkle is caught by ants, Ponzu is shot and eaten by a spiky ant. Tonpa Hero Type: DPS tank Hero Position: Front row damage dealer Examinee of the 287th and 288th Hunter Examination. Nicknamed the Rookie Crusher, Tonpa is a short and fat man but acts flexible. He has a square-shaped nose. Tonpa has taken the exam 37 times but has never passed as his goal is to observe newbies and crush their ambitions. He would deceive people or even let them drink a laxative. Neon Hero Type: Healer Hero Position: Back row healer The daughter of Light Nostrade, protected by Kurapika and other bodyguards. Neon has the ability to predict things that will happen in the near future through quatrains that she writes down automatically. Each verse represents a week of events. Many mafia clan leaders rely on her prediction ability. That’s why her family has a lot of influence on the mafia. She’s seen much bloodshed and thus usually stays calm when seeing someone die. She also likes to collect human organs. Baise Hero Type: Support Hero Position: Back row support Kurapika’s workmate. Baise is a beautiful woman that manipulates the ability Instant Lovers. But she is killed by Shizuku. Genthru Hero Type: Damage dealer Hero Position: Back row damage dealer A bomb devil who has lanky arms. He detonates Gon’s hand in Greed Island’s trial. Later Gon uses Breath of Archangel to recover and win Genthru by a narrow margin. Bonolenov Hero Type: DPS tank Hero Position: Front row damage dealer A man covered from head-to-toe in bandages. His Nen type is Conjuration and uses the kill Battle Cantabile. During a fight against a Spiky Chimera Ant, he unravels his bandages and dances around while music played from the holes in his body. [ Hunter Association] Pokkle Hero Type: Damage Dealer Hero Position: Back Row Damage Dealer Pokkle aspires to become a Beast Hunter whose goal is to travel around the world looking for undiscovered creatures. He uses a bow and arrows which have been soaked in a paralyzing liquid. He has attended the Hunter Exam twice. He luckily passed the exam thanks to Killua who quit the fight because he was not interested in fighting him. Buhara Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Tank Buhara is a Gourmet Hunter and one of two proctors for the second phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. He is an easy-going person with a bulky body and a large appetite. His favorite food is roasted pork, which is also the dish he ordered for the second phase of the Hunter Exam. Menchi Hero Type: Damage Dealer Hero Position: Back Row Damage Dealer Menchi is a 1-Star Gourmet Hunter and one of two proctors for the second phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. She has pink hair and great enthusiasm for cooking. Her contribution to the food culture is well received and prized. She received her 1-Star Hunter License at the age of 21. She is stubborn and has high self-esteem. Satotz Hero Type: Damage Dealer and Tank Hero Position: Front Row Damage Dealer Satotz is an Archaeological Hunter and the proctor for the first phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. He has short lavender hair and a curly mustache. He is very polite. He seemingly has no mouth, but can speak and eat. (The author didn't draw his mouth most of the time.) After learning Ging's deeds, he felt ashamed because he wanted to be an Archaeological Hunter just for fame. Since then, he has devoted his life to excavate ruins. He wants to become a hunter like Gon's father, Ging. Kite Hero Type: Damage Dealer Hero Position: Back Row Damage Dealer Kite is Ging Freecss' disciple. On the quest "Find Ging" given by Ging, he met and saved Gon from a foxbear on Whale Island. Kite told Gon that his father is still alive and is a hunter. After learning that, Gon decided to find his father and become a hunter. Later, Kite met Gon again in Neo-Green Life, an autonomous state. In order to protect Gon, Kite was killed by Neferpitou. Due to his special Nen ability, he revived into a girl. Biscuit Hero Type: Support Hero Position: Back Row Support Biscuit is a 2-Star Treasure Hunter and a player of Greed Island. She is a Transmuter. She is the second tutor of Gon and Killua. She is also a master of Wing. In order to get a rare gem called "Blue Planet" that can only be found on Greed Island, she joined the game where she met Gon and Killua. At first, she tried to destroy the friendship between Gon and Killua, but to no avail. Later on, she followed them and found they were of great potential. Therefore, she decided to train them. Beans Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Tank Beans is a short man with a bean-like appearance. He has no nose and ears. He is the Hunter Association Chairman, Netero's personal secretary. Following Netero's death, Beans was asked to pick a lottery to determine the new chairman. Later on, he found two DVDs left by Netero and watched them with the Zodiacs. [The Zoldyck Family ] Canary Hero Type: Damage Dealer Hero Position: Back Row Damage Dealer Canary is born in Meteor City. Her weapon is a rod. When she was 10, she took down 100 men all by herself. Canary is an apprentice butler of the Zoldyck Family. She guards the gateway for the Zoldyck Family and attacks those who attempt to trespass. She is the same age with Killua. When they were younger, Killua asked if they could be friends, but she declined due to her station. Kalluto Hero Type: Healer Hero Position: Back Row Healer Kalluto is the youngest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck, and Killua's little sister. She has seldom appeared since she assassinated the Ten Mafia Dons with Illumi and Maha. Later on, she joined the Phantom Troupe for his brother Killua and became the No.4 member. Her power remains unknown. She uses abilities "Surveillance Paper Dolls" and "Dancing Serpent's Bite". Hisoka is curious about her. Gotoh Hero Type: Damage Dealer and Tank Hero Position: Front Row Damage Dealer Gotoh was a butler of the Zoldyck Family. He was the most powerful Nen user among all the servants of the Zoldyck Family. (Probably, only Tsubone can be his match.) He could infuse Nen into coins and throw them. His power is unknown. He is probably an Emitter. He was beheaded by Hisoka and died. Illumi Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Back Row Illumi, the eldest son of Silva and Kikyo, and Killua’s brother, is a very good assassin and a man of principle. He is a manipulator of the Nen ability and usually uses needles to attack people. Any objects touched by the needles will be manipulated. Besides, needles can allow Illumi to change faces. He appears expressionless. No one knows what he is thinking. [Teacher-Pupil Bond ] Zushi Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Zushi is a boy who studies Shingen-ryu kung-fu and Nen under the guidance of Wing. He is way more powerful than adults. He and Gon became friends during training. Wing Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Black Row Wing is an assistant master of Shingen-ryu kung-fu, the examiner of the secret hunter exam and an enhancer of the Nen ability. He always wears a pair of eyeglasses and a shirt that is only partially tucked in. Wing is very gentle, a little absent-minded and worries about everything. His Nen ability allows him to cut a juice can with paper and even smash a wall with one punch. On the surface, Wing came to the arena to help Zushi with training, but actually he wanted to meet Gon and his friends to help them develop Nen abilities. ' ' [Phantom Troupe ] Phinks Hero Type: DPS Tank Hero Position: Front Row Phinks, the fighter of the Phantom Troupe, is always the first one to arrive at the battlefield. He is a short-tempered man who always gets into conflicts with people. However, he has a calm side. Phinks gets along with Feitan and is always seen partnering with him. Sometimes, when he wears a strange hat and a cloak, he looks like another man. Kortopi Hero Type: Healer Hero Position: Back Row Kortopi is a mystical man who always covers his face with long hair. He possesses an ability to create replicas of everything, called “Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand”. He is an indispensable member of the Phantom Troupe. Kortopi is usually on standby in the base as a technician. His combat ability has not been shown. Nobunaga Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Back Row Nobunaga is the No.3 member of the Phantom Troupe, a master swordsman, the strongest battler in the troupe, one of the foundering fathers of the troupe and an enhancer in the Nen ability. Uvogin is his best friend who has battled with him many times. Nobunaga is ruthless but is kind to people that he appreciates. He speaks highly of Gon and Killua, and wants them to join the troupe. Shalnark Hero Type: Support Hero Position: Back Row Shalnark is an intelligent man and a licensed hunter who is responsible for handling and analyzing intelligence in the Phantom Troupe. As a man who values reason over emotions, what he says is always persuasive. It seems that he acquires secret intelligence from hunter websites. Franklin Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Franklin has an appearance of a hulking monster, but is actually an honest person who is considerate to group members and cares about Shizuku. Apart from Chrollo, he is the only man that can compose the Troupe altogether. When Chrollo was locked up by their enemies, he calmed down the members who were arguing about whether to rescue Chrollo. Shizuku Hero Type: Healer Hero Position: Back Row Shizuku, the No.8 member of the Phantom Troupe and a conjurer of the Nen ability, is mainly in charge of logistics and dispatching work in the troupe. Not much is known about Shizuku's past. She seems to have originated from Meteor City as well as several members of the Phantom Troupe. Her Nen ability allows her to conjure a vacuum cleaner that sucks in everything and she has a rare ability in thefts, which helps her accomplish tasks easily. In life, Shizuku is a forgetful girl who even forgets what she said minutes ago. Chrollo Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Back Row Chrollo is the leader of the Phantom Troupe. All the members are obedient to him despite their different personalities. He usually gives orders in the base but for important matters, he will go to the battlefield personally. Chrollo loves reading, collecting, hunting, interesting things, treasures, especially ancient books. Uvogin Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Uvogin was a member of the Phantom Troupe who was the strongest in terms of physical power in the group. As a brutal man, all he thought about was to knock down an opponent with one punch. Uvogin took out Ten Dons’ shadow beasts easily, bringing destructive damage to the Mafia. However, he was killed by Kurapika. Hisoka Hero Type: DPS Hero Position: Back Row Hisoka is a Transmutation Nen user with a changeable personality. He loves to trick opponents with various magic. He is a also an advanced magician who joined the hunter exam with Gon and the others. After acquiring the hunter license, he caused havoc in the Heaven’s Arena and then joined members of the Phantom Troupe in Yorknew City. Hisoka has no intent of engaging in hunter activities. He merely enjoys battling against strong opponents. [Ace Hunter ] Transmuted Biscuit Hero Type: DPS tank Hero Position: Front row damage dealer The true form of Biscuit is a muscular 57-year-old woman. But usually she will use her younger form. Her ability Magical Esthetician allows her to summon Cookie who owns various massaging techniques. Netero Hero Type: DPS tank Hero Position: Front row damage dealer The 12th chairman of the Hunters Association and the chairman over the Hunter Examination Selection Committee. The leader of Chimera Ant extermination team and the grand master of the Shingen-ryū school of kung fu. He is thought to be one of the most powerful Hunters in the world. But he claims that he doesn’t have even half the strength he had in his prime. He is an old man with a ponytail, a thick beard, can jump from very high easily and strengthen his body to be as hard as iron. Ging Hero Type: Damage dealer Hero Position: Back row damage dealer Gon’s father is a respectable hunter who has discovered many relics in the world. His achievements are good enough for him to apply for a Triple Star Hunter’s License, however, he thinks the procedure is too troublesome and thus doesn’t send his application. Netero once told Biscuit that Ging was one of the five best Nen users in the world. Ging is also a former Zodiac with the code name “the Boar”. Foursome Awakened Gon Hero Type: DPS tank Hero Position: Front row damage dealer Awakened Killua Hero Type: Damage dealer Hero Position: Back row damage dealer Scarlet Kurapika Hero Type: Support Hero Position: Back row support Awakened Leorio Hero Type: Support Hero Position: Back row support Category:Strategy Guide Category:Advanced Guide